The Pantheon of Discord
The Pantheon of Discord is the fifth episode of the first series Time Travellers. It aired on August 5th, 2015. Plot After the kingdom starts to crumble apart, the Doctor and his gang are put to the test as they need to save it but without any magical abilities. Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. The episode starts with a recap of episode 4. "He's coming! Oh, he's a coming!" Psycho Pony says. The Tardis then gets trapped and starts to move and scrape through a unknown time rift that they have found, the Doctor; SpongeBob and Richard try their hardest to grab a hold onto the Tardis console as they can. "What the hell, did you do...?" SpongeBob inquires. "I don't know, SpongeBob. We must have discovered a rouge time rift somewhere." The Doctor asks SpongeBob. The Doctor walks closer in the castle and hears some whispering coming from the castle dungeons. He runs down as the stairs to dungeons as he grabs the sonic screwdriver to open the door to one of the prison cells. "What is your name?" The Doctor asks it. "I... i... i've never known my true name. But, I know my true intentions." The Psycho Pony says. "So, what are they?" The Doctor inquires. "To destroy this world and the habitants on it!" The Pyscho Pony says. The jail crumbles as the Psycho Pony grows in strength and size as the Doctor looks at the Psycho Pony. "Oh how I've missed my true form." The Demon comments. "But you're destroying the place." The Doctor complains. "It doesn't matter about the inhabitants, they can die along with everyone else in the universe's." The Demon says. "You were the one who brought the Tardis here?" The Doctor asks it. "Your time machine has so much power and so much imagination." The Demon describes the Tardis. "And you want that? As your consort to destroy this world, your imagination to kill and destroy this world for conquest." The Doctor asks. "Very exactly." The Demon accepts his comment. "No, you're not going to do that, I will stop you." The Doctor chuckles, then disagrees. "No, you can't. You're just an ordinary being of this world." The Demon disproves of the Doctor from Equestria. "I'm the Doctor from a long away planet called Gallifrey, I'm 903 and i'm a time traveler." The Doctor describes himself. "I'm scared. of nothing." The Psycho Pony says, Outside of the castle, we can see it crumbling apart - SpongeBob and Richard are taking a break with some coffee at a nearby coffee shop. SpongeBob notices the destruction of the castle and puts the money down, signaling to Richard that they have to leave as they start galloping away to the crumbling castle. "So what is it this time?" Richard inquires. "Something like a castle blowing up." SpongeBob tells him. "How do you know it's him?" The day someone says that and he's not there is the day either the world ends or I'll be laughing." SpongeBob comments. "It's going to be the day where the world lives." Richard disagrees. They arrive at the castle as it crumbles and gallop in, listening on the laughing of the Psycho Pony Demon as they gallop into the prisons. "Hello, Doc." SpongeBob greets him. "I don't like when people call me Doc. It's the Doctor and I don't have to be called after Bugs Bunny and be called Doctor Bugs. Wait a minute, that name would never fit me." The Doctor explains about his distaste of the name SpongeBob has given him. "What is this thing here?" Richard inquires as he points at the Demon. "A demon, part of the Pantheon of Discord." The Doctor says. "A name for our band?" SpongeBob inquires. "Yes, sure. But the demon is only at a level 2 demon. The next level will be taking it's town's normal life into hands and draining each of the life's." The Doctor explains. "How do you know?" Richard inquires. "One of my friends have referenced them. I won't name him because he isn't here. But you wouldn't like to meet him, he's tempt on It's a Wonderful Life kind of magic." The Doctor says. "Good film that." Richard comments. Lasers appear from other places hit the demon. "Who do you think is doing it?" SpongeBob asks about the lasers. "I don't mind, it's a useful distraction to get us back to the Tardis." The Doctor says. The team get away from the castle as the lasers are killing the creature as it blows up and all the chunks of it's body land near places. The team run inside of the Tardis as it starts to power up. "One more minute and we'll be out of here." The Doctor says. The Tardis starts to shoot into the sky as it arrives a couple of feet away from the rouge rift. "There is our quick access to Equestia gone. Good riddance." "Doctor? Can I ask you of a quick favor?" Richard inquires. "Sure." He whispers in the Doctor's ear which makes him sniffle a little bit. "For me." Richard mentions. "We're taking you home?" SpongeBob inquires. "Yeah, unfortunately. I've had the best of times, lads but I think that will be enough." Richard reveals. "Setting the destination to London, England, Earth. Around November 14th." The Doctor notes. "The day near I left." Richard says. The Tardis arrives in the eastern part of London. It isn't known specifically where the Tardis has arrived, Richard leaves as he waves around. "He's going to live for decades." SpongeBob says. "Sorry, but he's going to die in 1973 due to his chest problems." The Doctor corrects him. "Okay, should have not asked." SpongeBob says. "Yeah. Come on." The Doctor agrees. The Tardis dematerlisises as on a wall, Destroy us is scrawled as the episode ends.